The Fix Up
by GingerFate
Summary: Punk and Randy get set up on a blind date by mutual friends, but because of Punk's past and Randy's internal battles will they find it hard to connect. Will they be able to fix each other? Slash warning: smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright guys, this is our first AU so let us know what you think. I, BattleBird, will be doing Punk's chapters while my better half, WonderCake, will be doing Randy's chapters. I hope you all enjoy our first AU and please let us know what you think about it! **

**Love,**

**-BattleBird**

Arching in the bed and moaning Phillip "Punk" Brooks tightened the hold he had on his erection, enjoying the new warming lube he had bought a few days ago. As of late the sex store owners down the road had become accustomed to Punk coming in to buy their products. This is what he had become; the single guy who made regular trips to the sex shop for new "alone time" toys. And there was a lot of alone time going on since it had been nearly a year and a half since Punk had been in a real relationship. And it had been a year since he had fooled around with anyone. Punk wasn't into one night stands, it was just not a part of his life style, but right now a random stranger at a bar would be so much better than his hand.

Shaking off his thoughts of how lonely he was Punk closed his eyes and imagined that it was someone's mouth wrapped around his cock. Someone tall, dark and handsome who would be taller than Punk, had an amazing body, and definitely tattoos. They had to have tattoos; ink was something that turned Punk on no matter what.

He could just feel large hands holding down his hips while the magical mouth worked at his cock, sucking and licking. The more Punk imagined the mythical man the closer he got to orgasm. Punk knew one of those strong hands would move from his hip to his entrance, where it teased his tight hole a bit before slipping inside and starting to fuck him slowly. Eventually another finger would stretch him open and bend just enough to find his prostate and press into it relentlessly. Arching and moaning Punk felt his stomach begin to clench in anticipation for his orgasm. Spreading his legs wider Punk increased the pace on his ass and cock, getting rough with himself. His fantasy man would have no problem getting rough.

Letting himself lose control Punk's hips moved in rhythm with his hands and his moans became erratic, the sweat on his body causing his brown hair to stick to his forehead. Breathing heavily Punk gave himself a few more short strokes before he came all over his hand and stomach, covering himself with his own come.

Suddenly Punk's phone started ringing on the night stand, interrupting his post orgasm high. Thinking for a moment about not answering Punk decided he should just get the call over with, especially since he had work tonight and it could be about any changes in his plans.

Looking at the caller ID Punk saw is good friend Colt Cabana's name and sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Catching his breath Punk answered. "Hey, Colt."

Colt's over excited voice came on the other end. "Punkers! Hey, so tonight I know you have to work but I have some-,"

Punk didn't give Colt a chance to finish. "I'm not interested, Colt."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Colt argued.

"Let me guess, you have a really nice guy you and the guys have found at some random place and you want to set me up with him?" Punk waited for a reply.

There was a slight pause before Colt answered his friend. "Ok, so maybe you did know what I was going to say. But this guy is someone that Kofi worked with and he's just perfect for you!"

Punk sighed. Colt was one of his oldest and best friends, hell they were practically brothers, but Colt constant nagging to get Punk to go on dates was getting old. "I don't have time for this, Colt. I know you and the guys are coming to the show to hang out and everything, but this is still work for me. I can't be on some blind date with some random guy that just wants to get in my pants again and could possibly follow me home."

"That happened one time! No one knew that Tom was a creep! And this one is different. Kofi introduced him to me today and he's just perfect for you. He owns his own business and he's smart and I must say as a straight man, I would even fuck him." Colt said the last very seriously.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Colt, your heterosexuality is very shifty to begin with. But fine, bring the guy. But remember, I still have work to do."

There was a sound of excitement on the other end of the line. "I swear you will really like this one, Punkers!"

"Fine, I'll see you at the venue in a couple of hours. Bye."

"Bye-bye. And clean yourself up. I can tell you've been beating off by the sound of your voice." And with that Colt hung up. Leaving Punk to wonder how he always knew what Punk was doing.

Sighing, Punk ran a hand down his face before looking at his come covered stomach and then the hand he had used on his face, which was now covered in smeared bodily fluid as well. Getting up he walked across his room to the connecting bathroom, almost tripping over the chord to his head phones that had dropped to the floor during his "alone time." Running to the bathroom Punk glanced at the clock. It was 4:00 pm now and the show started at 7:00, he needed to be there at 6:00 so he had a good 2 hours to get ready. Which in Punk world meant he had plenty of time to get ready and sit down to read some comics and listen to music before he left. After taking a quick shower and wrapping a towel around himself Punk made his way to the closet, picking a pair of old black jeans that were faded, a pair of blue and black converse, and a Rob Zombie t-shirt Punk felt satisfied with his outfit and laid it on the bed.

After shuffling around the room for a while, glancing at the clothes on the bed every few seconds, Punk sighed. Maybe he should make an effort for the blind date this time, after all Colt wouldn't stop until Punk actually tried one of these guys out. Maybe if Punk acted like he was trying and it didn't work out then Colt would realize that it was a lost cause. It wasn't that Punk didn't want to find love, he really did, the problem was that no one could stand his personality mixed with constantly working late at night. Punk's job was his life and love; it was very hard to find a man that could compete with that. And that was another thing, Punk didn't exactly radiate gay, so men didn't approach him.

Looking at himself in the mirror wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs Punk decided that he wasn't completely hideous. As a matter of fact, if Punk saw himself walking down the street he would be interested. The tattoos that adorned his arms and chest were loud and outspoken, just like him, the hair that he kept slicked back was fleshly washed around his face and gave him a boyish look, but the lip ring and scruff on his face made him look a bit hard. Sure he didn't exude friendliness, but sometimes Punk maybe…possibly….thought about coming home to a boyfriend waiting for him. But at the moment work was the most important thing. Besides, he was only 27; he still had plenty of time.

Glancing at the outfit on the bed again Punk made a decision. Perhaps putting a little effort in this time couldn't hurt. Going back to the closet he chose a pair of jeans that were a bit more fitted and a blue and white button up that he would leave untucked and unbuttoned at the top. But the shoes were non-negotiable; Punk would never leave his converse.

After waiting a little over an hour Punk decided it was time to really start getting ready. Once his clothes were on he slicked back his hair and gave himself a sprits of body spray. Punk had never been a real cologne guy, but when he wanted to smell nice or had something for work the simple body spray he wore did the job. Walking to his desk he grabbed the things he needed to do his job as a music journalist and slipped the noted book, pen, and a few other things into his book bag. Attaching his wallet chain to his jeans Punk gave himself another once over in the mirror before heading out of his apartment. If the guy couldn't take Punk like he was now then he certainly wouldn't take Punk the way he was on day to day basis.

Walking down the stairs of his St. Louis apartment Punk went to the parking garage where his 2009 Dodge Charger was parked. It had taken Punk a while to actually get a car after he moved to St. Louis. In Chicago it was a lot easier to take buses and cabs everywhere, but St. Louis was much different. There weren't cabs everywhere and the buses were less often than they were in Chicago. Eventually Colt had taken him to a dealership where Punk had chosen the first one he felt comfortable in, which was the black charger. After a while he had learned to actually love the car and was glad Colt had made him get it, managing time was a lot easier when you weren't working off of a bus schedule.

Hopping in he sent Colt a quick text saying he was on the way and took off, heading towards the venue the show he would be writing about this week was being held. It wasn't a long drive and he found himself pulling into the back entrance parking, having to stop for security to flash his journalist ID to be let in. Colt and the guys would be there soon and Punk would get them at the security gate, but right now he had to go talk to the band members for that nights show. Having done his homework, Punk found he liked this headlining band tonight and couldn't wait to see their live show and meet them. Gemini Syndrome was a different kind of sound than he was used to, and if they were as good live as they were recorded he had no problem giving them a good review.

Finding the green room in the back of the venue he shook hands with all the band members and asked a few questions that he had come up with after his research on the band. After about a half hour with them everything was wrapped up and he shook their hands again, waving his goodbyes and going back to the gate to let Colt, Kofi, and the mystery guy in. But walking up Punk only saw his two friends standing there.

"Hey!" Colt waved eagerly was he saw Punk, drawing Kofi's attention and getting a wave from him as well.

"Hey guys." Punk waved them in and walked them in the venue, not inquiring about the blind dates absence.

"I know what you're thinking, and he's running a bit late at his business." Colt said from behind Punk as they made their way up to the VIP area. At a concert Punk preferred the pit area, but when he was working Punk had to use the VIP tickets his editors provided so that he could get the full effect of the show. Part of the agreement that Punk would use the VIP tickets was that he could fill his section with his friends instead of staying in it alone.

Again, Colt always knew what he was thinking and it creeped Punk out. They made it to the VIP section at the second floor balcony and flashed his journalist card again. Once they were inside the section they were met with a couple of couches and tables, making it look more like a club setting than a concert venue, but it would be a good place for Punk to sit and write while the show was going on.

"So this guy you set me up with, does he make it a habit of being late?" Punk asked as he grabbed one of the Pepsi's sitting on the table. One of the great things about VIP was that they usually set out the customers preferred drink. Which for Kofi and Colt was beer, much to Punk's displeasure.

Colt tsked his friend. "Finding flaws in him this early isn't a very good thing, Punk. Just give him a chance."

"How can I give him a chance when he isn't even here?" Punk scoffed at his friend.

All the while Kofi sat back and laughed at the two men. "Come on, Punkers. Colt is right, it's time you get out there again and start dating."

"My career is at its height. I don't have time for dating." Punk said confidently.

"Really?" Colt questioned. "What did you do last Saturday night, Punk?"

Rolling his eyes Punk sipped his Pepsi. "That's none of your business."

"You went to that sex shop again didn't you?" Colt asked seriously.

"How the fuck do you know these things?!" Punk yelled, earning nothing but a laugh from both Colt and Kofi.

Suddenly Colt stopped laughing and looked Punk straight in the eyes. "I know all, Phillip Jack. I know all." Then another wave of giggles.

"Seriously man, it's fucking creepy the things you know."

"He's right, Colt," Kofi agreed, taking another drink of his beer. "You really shouldn't know these things about your best friend."

"Oh whatever."

Kofi's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. "Oh, he's here! He's on his way up now."

Colt got really excited and grabbed Punk's Pepsi from his hand and pulled him into a standing position.

"What the fuck man? I was drinking that! What are you doing?" Punk tried pushing Colt away but the man only kept straightening his collar and fixing his hair, pushing back a piece that had escaped his hair gel.

"I'm making you look nice." Colt said. "You could have at least shaved, Punk. Damn."

Suddenly there was a voice at the door, security and another man. Colt leaned in close to Punk's ear. "Good luck." And gave Punk a joking smack to the rear end.

Just before Punk could turn to yell at Colt for the act the door opened and all the guys looked up. Punk had to pick his jaw off of the floor as Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome himself walked into the room. The man had to be a good three inches taller than Punk and had a face carved by the gods themselves. He wore faded denim jeans and a black button up that was rolled up at the sleeves, revealing grey tattoos on both arms. Steel blue eyes looked Punk up and down appreciatively, a small smirk on lips that Punk would die to try out.

_I bet this guy fucks like a god. _Punk couldn't help the thought as it passed through his mind. He could just imagine wrapping himself around this man while he was being drilled into a mattress.

"Hi," A deep voice suddenly snapped Punk out of his thoughts. "I'm Randy Orton." The man stuck out a strong, tanned hand and Punk quickly took hold of it, a bit too eager to touch the man in front of him. This guy was so out of his league it was ridiculous.

"I-I'm, Punk." He tried not to stutter, but god damn it was hard to breath around this man let alone form words.

"Punk?" Suddenly Randy looked confused and looked at Kofi for an answer.

"Well," Kofi began to explain. "His real name is Phil, but he goes by Punk."

Later Punk would have to kill Kofi for introducing him to people by his real name. Punk had always been a Punk, never a Phil.

Randy gave a nod of understanding and looked back at Punk with another one of those sexy smirks. "Well, I like Punk better anyways. It's more….you." Randy let go of his hand.

Suddenly Punk found his voice and attitude again when he felt Colt nudge him. "Well, I've always been a punk, so I figured why not warn people when they meet me."

Randy gave a low laugh. "You certainly do need some sort of warning label…." It was almost too low for Punk to hear, and Punk seemed to be the only one to hear it as Kofi and Colt sat down, having their own conversation. They took one of the couches, something they had clearly planned, leaving only one couch for Randy and Punk to sit on. "Well," Randy stepped aside and let Punk through first to sit down, allowing Punk the end closest to the balcony so he could observe the concert.

It was only a love seat, so when Randy sat down there was a couple of inches separating the two men, Punk could feel the heat coming from Randy's body. Pulling his notebook and pen from his bag, Punk opened it up and sat it on the table to be ready for when the band came on.

"So this is what you do for a living, huh?" Randy got his attention with the small talk and a smile.

Punk nodded and smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, sometimes they even ship me out of town for concerts. Once they sent me to L.A. This year they are sending someone to check out the MTV music awards, I really hope I'm the one to go." He could never help but to talk about his work. It was just something he loved. "So, what do you do?"

Randy perked up at the question. "I own my own custom car shop."

"Cool, what sorts of cars do you work on? Or custom jobs?" Punk laughed nervously, his lack of car knowledge was sure to drive this guy away.

Randy seemed to not mind the question and laughed it off. "Well, say if a high profile client wants a part for their car that is rare, it's my job to find it. Or they need a custom paint job or interior design we get it done. Anything to personalize your car we pretty much do." Talking about his job seemed to be something Randy liked.

"Sounds fun." Was all Punk could say, suddenly glad the band was being announced on stage and he didn't have to try to come up with something else to say to Randy. The man was very distracting. While the band played Punk took noted on the show and gave Kofi and Colt a glance, the two were moving their heads to the beat of the music. Chancing a glance at Randy Punk saw that he was enjoying the music as well, his leg moving to the beat. Once of Randy's arms was on the rest but the other Punk couldn't see in the darkened room, but instead he suddenly felt it when Randy leaned into him.

"Are you ok?" Randy said in his ear loud enough to hear over the music. Randy's arm was draped over the back of the love seat, right above Punk's shoulders. It took a moment for Punk to realize he had been staring at Randy blankly.

Stuttering, Punk finally found his words. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He gave a week smile and turned back to his work, writing more notes on the band. After a few minutes Punk saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Randy taking a drink order from one of the venues staff. But instead of the waiter taking the drink order, Punk saw Randy slip a piece of paper onto the waiter's tray and shoot the man a wink. Smiling, the waiter walked away with a bit more sway in his hips. Randy blatantly checked out the waiter as he walked away with a smirk on his face. Punk turned away just in time so that Randy didn't notice he had seen the exchange. Well, there goes that possibility. While Punk thought the man looked like a god and was nice, he now knew that the man was also a man-whore. After tonight he would tell Colt that Randy wasn't for him and maybe the blind date would stop.

Punk still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the idea that he wouldn't be seeing Randy again. Maybe it was because Punk hadn't been in a relationship for so long, or the fact that the man next to him was the most delicious looking thing Punk had ever seen, but Punk wanted to see Randy again. But after the display with the waiter it definitely wasn't going to happen. It actually angered Punk that Randy had the balls to slip his number to the waiter while Punk was sitting right next to him.

After a bit longer the show was wrapping up and the guys stood, gathering their things.

"That band was really good!" Colt exclaimed, downing the rest of his remaining beer.

"I liked them, you're gonna give them a good review, right?" Kofi raised his eyebrow at Punk.

Laughing it off Punk picked up his bag and put his notebook in it. "Oh yeah, they are really cool guys and their music is great. I'm totally giving them a good one. I got some good stuff during my interview with them, too."

All the guys gave their agreements on the subject before Randy spoke up. "The night is still young, you guys want to hit up the bar?"

Punk knew Kofi and Colt were in, but bars weren't usually his scene. Knowing he would have no choice Punk shrugged, wishing he didn't have to go to the bar and deal with his "date" hitting on others in front of him.

Just like he predicted, Kofi and Colt jumped at the opportunity. "Sure." Punk mumbled as he gathered the rest of his things. Kofi and Randy took the lead, heading out and talking about cars or something that they had in common, but Colt grabbed Punk's arm when he went to walk out and stopped Punk.

"Ok," Colt drug out the word. "What's up now?"

Punk gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Phillip, don't play these games with me anymore, you know better. Why do you suddenly have no interest in Randy when earlier I had to almost pick your jaw up off the ground? I mean, hes perfect for you, Kofi is the one who suggested him. What is it?" Damn Colt for always knowing what was on Punk's mind.

Sighing, Punk gave into his friend. "I saw him slip his number to the waiter and check him out. I don't want to go on a date with a guy who will blatantly flirt in front of his date."

Colt rolled his eyes. "Ok, so I forgot to mention that he's a bit of a man-whore. But," Colt stopped Punk from saying something else. "Kofi has known him for a while and thinks you guys can fix each other. And trust me, the both of you definitely need fixing."

Punk gaped at his friend. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And I will not be seeing Randy Orton again after tonight is over no matter what you try." Punk could already see the wheels in Colt's head turning.

Before Colt could retaliate Randy and Kofi's heads popped through the door. Kofi spoke up. "You guys coming?"

Glaring at Colt, Punk walked to the door. "Yes."

They all walked out, Kofi and Colt hanging together up front, walking pretty close together, while Punk and Randy silently walked.

"So," Randy tried to start conversation. "A few drinks at the bar should be fun."

Punk tried not to look over at the man, knowing he would get distracted from walking. "I don't drink alcohol. Didn't they tell you?" Usually the first thing Kofi and Colt said about Punk was that he was straight edge.

"No, they didn't. I-I wouldn't have suggested the bar if I'd known." Randy stammered.

Punk chuckled. "I don't expect my friends to just not drink just because of me. I have no problem chilling in a bar and watching you guys make fools of yourselves once you drink too much."

"Oh I hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of you…." Randy mumbled.

The rest of the walk to the bar was silent, which luckily for Punk the bar was only a couple of blocks away from the venue. As they made their way to the bar Punk saw a familiar head duck into the bar before him, a head he hadn't seen in over a year. A head he hoped to never see again. The head of his ex-boyfriend and the man who had ruined Punk's ability to love completely.

Wouldn't tonight be fun when he had to deal with a flirtatious, man-whore of a date as well as his ex-love.

Punk would never forget what Roman Reigns did to him.

**A/N- Alright, I hope this was good. We will get to more detail on what happened between Punk and Roman later. Let us know what you think of this one and this newly discover AU type of story writing. Reviews are much welcomed!**

**Love,**

**-BattleBird**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long guys… college.**

Randy was legitimately freaking out in his own mind right now. He had no idea what he should do right now. Should he throw his arm around Punk's shoulder as they walked or just let him be? He had tried starting a conversation with the man but he kept it short, answering Randy's question with the bare minimum. He actually felt like a dick too, what with suggesting the bar and all. Kofi hadn't told him about Punk's straight-edge lifestyle because if he had known he would never have suggested this. He would have suggested that maybe they just go hang, well where? There wasn't really any place open besides bars. Sighing to himself, Randy just let it go and decide to have fun, as much as he could at least. Maybe he could figure out Punk, like why he was so distant and seemed to be annoyed by Randy. He hadn't done anything to earn that reaction. At least he didn't think so. He had done a very good job at keeping his dick in his pants so to speak. Yeah he had always been a bit of a man whore but he felt like he was getting to a point in his life where he wanted, no needed someone to settle down with. Once they got to the bar he noticed that Punk tensed up a bit and when he followed his eyes he saw him staring at a big Samoan.

"Punk, you okay?" The way his date was acting made him worry. Like there was some sort of history there and it wasn't good. Punk seemed almost scared of the guy. About this time they were getting their seats at a table and Randy still hadn't gotten an answer from Punk but lucky for him Colt piped up.

"That's his ex. They didn't really end well." Okay so now he knew who the man glaring at Punk was but why did his date look so scared? Some people have bad breakups but they weren't scared of their ex. It made Randy wonder what really happened. Sitting down beside Punk, Randy tried to block his view of the other man. He just wanted Punk to have a good time and not have to worry about his ex. That would prove a bit difficult however, as the Samoan decided that he was going to make his way to their table as Colt left with their drink order. He stepped right up to the table and stood right in front of Punk, staring at Randy.

"Well aren't you pretty." He smirked probably trying to be smooth and charming. In reality though he was just making himself look like a dick. No respectable man would flirt with another while he was on a date with another.

"I know you're not talking to me because you can obviously see that I'm here with someone." The guy so did not like that. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared, his attention being drawn to Punk when he chuckled who immediately stopped at his intense glare.

"Why do you wanna be here with him when you can be here with me?" This guy was persistent. He just wouldn't leave Randy alone would he? Sighing, Randy shook his head and sighed.

"Shit if I knew I had a chance with you… well I still would have chosen him." He said motioning to Punk, causing everyone at the table to snicker. Randy was surprisingly serious though. While Punk wasn't usually the type of guy he went for, the man intrigued him. He didn't know what it was but he did know that he would never go for this Samoan. He was too cocky.

"Just leave Roman." Punk's voice came in an almost whisper like fashion. The Samoan, who he now knew as Roman, whipped his head around to face Punk and the brunette looked like he immediately regretted speaking.

"Alright bitch looks like I need to break you again." Roman grabbed Punk's upper arm and jerked him to a standing position just as stood to his full height.

"Let him go." Randy bit out. If there was something he hated more than anything in the world it was an abusive asshole. Now he knew why Punk was scared. Instead of heeding his warning though he just scoffed and started to pull Punk away.

"I said let. Him. Go." Randy's steel blue gaze never as he waited for Roman to make the smart decision.

"He's my property and I'll do what I please with him. Maybe the bitch shouldn't have run away." At this point he had let go of Punk to try and stand toe to toe with the 6 foot 5 Randy Orton and he had the audacity to lightly shove him. Oh hell no! Clenching his jaw and balling his fists Randy was ready to fight Roman and just as he was about to strike he felt someone's hands on him. Looking down he noticed that Punk hand one hand on his stomach and the other grazed his bicep.

"Randy let it go. Let's just leave… please." That was weird. Randy was never calmed so easily when he got enraged like that. Yet all Punk had to do was touch him. To ease Punk's troubled mind he did as he was asked. He, Kofi, Coltrane Punk all left the bar but not before Randy threw a parting comment over his shoulder to the Samoan to not bother Punk again. They started back to the venue because that's where they were all parked when Colt brought something up.

"Are you gonna be okay to be home by yourself tonight, Punk?" Randy looked over at the slightly shorter male as Punk shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I have no fuckin clue. Shit!" He cursed out and sighed.

"You could stay with Randy." Kofi spoke up drawing Randy's attention. Sure Randy might not have a problem with Punk staying with him tonight to ensure Punk's safety but Kofi could have at least run it by him first.

"I can't just impose like that Kofi, plus we barely know each other."

"You wouldn't be imposing." Randy shocked himself by saying. He didn't want Punk to be in fear tonight though so if all it took was to be in the same vicinity as Randy, then he would gladly offer up his home. Punk looked at him as if gauging whether he was serious or not before speaking up again.

"Randy you don't have to."

"What if I want to? It'd make me feel better if you did. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch, no big deal." With a little more encouragement from his friends, Punk finally agreed.

"Great, now give me your keys." Colt demanded while holding out his hand as they stood in the parking lot of the venue.

"Why?" Came Punk's one worded question.

"Because it's late, I'm tired and I don't want to wait for a cab to finally come around that corner some can hail. You can just ride with Randy anyway since you're going with him. Now fork them over." Colt smiled smugly and mumbling something under his breath that Randy didn't quite catch he dug in his pants pocket and threw the keys to Colt.

"It better come back to me in the same condition." Punk said as Colt and Kofi were getting in. Turning to face Randy he asked where his car was making him chuckle.

"I didn't drive my car tonight." He stated while going over to his 2009 custom Harley-Davidson and getting on.

"Come on. It won't bite." He smirked as he held out his hand to an obviously reluctant Punk. Mumbling again , this time about how dangerous this was, he kicked his own leg over the back and hopped on. Randy didn't know if was talking about the motorcycle or the fact that he would be staying the night at the house of almost a complete stranger.

"Hold on." Randy said before bringing his Harley to life and taking off down the road. Punk's arms immediately tightened around his waist as they started moving faster through the traffic.

Almost thirty minutes later they arrived at Randy's house in the gated community. When he killed his bike Punk climbed off, allowing Randy to kick his long leg over as well before leading Punk into his house. He wasn't really going to worry about putting the Harley in the garage because he knew nothing would happen to it in his neighborhood.

"Uh… so here it is. Bedroom is upstairs, third door on the left bathroom's attached. Just make yourself at home." He said while starting to unbutton his shirt and head into the kitchen to grab them something to drink. Punk followed him however, looking slightly impressed.

"Your home is beautiful. Kinda more than I expected from you." This made Randy let out a loud rich laugh as he handed Punk a Pepsi. He noticed Punk had a thing for them while they were at the concert because it was the only thing he would drink.

"Thanks, I think." Shrugging the rest of the way out of his shirt he walked into his living room. He didn't really think twice about partially undressing because it was part of his normal routine. It's what he did whenever he came home. When he looked back he saw Punk staring at him, or his body at least. When the older man caught his eyes he looked away really fast and blushed. Randy knew it was because of his lack of clothing and even though he should have felt even a little bad he couldn't bring himself to.

"I uh… really like your tattoos. I couldn't really see them at the concert. They're really quality." He did a pretty decent job of saving himself but he kept rambling which ultimately gave him away. Slowly, Randy started back towards Punk who was still standing in the kitchen and stood in front of him, reaching for the front of his shirt. He had seen part of Punk's chest piece and ever since then he had wanted to see more. Randy unbuttoned the next two buttons of Punk's shirt and his breathing hitched as Randy's fingers grazed across his chest pushing the fabric away to look at it. The serpent head on his left peck was the first thing he saw then his eyes roamed the rest of his chest as he took in the skull then the water element he had wrapping around everything flowed well into the water tattooed on his left arm and to finish it off and add a pop of color he had the small red flowers. Even though most of his other tattoos, from what he could see of his arms, were far from the same genre if you would but they all flowed so well. They were aesthetically pleasing to say the least. His steel blue orbs met Punk's olive green eyes as he looked back up at the older man's face. There was something in those eyes that he wasn't sure he could decipher until Punk attacked his mouth that was. His tongue kept pressing against the seam of Randy's lips until he opened for him then their tongues battled for dominance and Randy sure as hell wasn't going to lose that battle. Punk had him pressed up against the counter behind him and Randy could feel the bulge he was starting to form against his thigh. He knew what Punk wanted from him then.

"Punk wait…" Randy didn't want to rush into this like he normally would and risk ruining this. Pu k was different from the others. Why he wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to find out the answer. He also didn't want Punk to regret this decision later on.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked and as an answer Punk reclaimed his mouth. Well alright then, he would definitely be up for this challenge. Wrapping Punk's let's against his waist, he took them upstairs and to his bedroom where he flung Punk onto the bed. He was going to be in for one hell of a night.

**A/N: Sorry it's short guys but I felt like if I made it longer than it wouldn't have been as good of a quality. **

**Love,**

**Wondercake**


End file.
